


A Rotten Game

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: One day at a time. That's what recovering alcoholics did, right? They just took their shit one day at a time. Too bad there wasn't a Twelve Step program to get over Arthur. Or at least a support group. Merlin guessed he wasn't the only one dreading the upcoming year. The Year Without Arthur. He must have had a whole cadre of fans prepared to mourn his absence.





	

The same day Merlin got up the nerve to ask Arthur on a date, Arthur invited him to join his study group. As a bird in hand was better than two in a bush, Merlin scrapped his plans for a humiliating rejection and happily accepted his spot in the study group. It didn't really matter to him what they were doing or where they were doing it, he only wanted to spend time with Arthur. There were so many hours of the day, and so many days of the week, where he didn't get to spend any time with Arthur at all, and that seemed horribly unjust. In a fair and just universe, he would have every opportunity to gaze at Arthur's beautiful, awkward face and his stunning body. In a fair and just universe, that would be Merlin's only job. In the unfair and terribly unjust universe Merlin found himself in, studying Arthur was his only interest but would never be a professional pastime. Or a lucrative personal one. Because Arthur never, ever looked back. Not once.

 

But the invitation, delivered so casually that at first Merlin didn't realize Arthur was inviting him anywhere, gave Merlin reason to hope. And a reason was all he really needed. He was only a freshman when Arthur strolled into life with great, God-like strides, shaking the very foundations of Merlin's existence. Nothing was ever right after that, and try as he might, Merlin couldn't fully adjust to the new, slightly broken shape of his world. Arthur was a business major, so Merlin became a business major. Arthur wanted to go to law school, so Merlin announced he'd be taking his LSATs this year, too. 

 

"A year early, but you gotta do what you can to be competitive, right?" Arthur had been proud of him. Merlin had to resist the temptation to sign up for a second testing session. 

 

Merlin was used to flying beneath Arthur's radar. He devoted a sizable amount of time to stalking the older boy, and it was important to him that Arthur never caught on. For one thing, Arthur wouldn't be impressed. He did smile in approval when Merlin showed up in his classes--did he ever catch on that Merlin was in essentially all of his courses? There was no way of knowing. 

 

It wasn’t until the end of his junior year that he realized Arthur would be leaving. He worked hard and he finished his program in four years, as opposed to the increasingly common five or six year degree. Due to Merlin's excellent shadowing technique, he too was on schedule to graduate in four years. Then he could follow Arthur to any law school--maybe--but until then he would be in California and Arthur would likely be in a totally different part of the country. Dread made his stomach sink like a stone. He lost his appetite. He couldn't sleep. His heart hurt. And for the first time, it occurred to Merlin that maybe Arthur shouldn't be worshipped from afar. 

 

Maybe Arthur was a normal person. Maybe he was just like everybody else and he liked to be taken out for dinner and a movie and maybe dancing. He would never know unless he asked, and only a coward would pine after somebody for three years and never put his cards on the table. If--or more likely when--Arthur turned him down, it would give him the push he needed to finally get over the golden-haired genius. (Oh who was he kidding? He would never get over that particular golden-haired genius. His best bet was to find somebody or something that could distract him. But nothing struck him as endlessly fascinating as Arthur's smile). When Arthur cut him off right before he dropped the bomb, he couldn't deny his relief. And when Arthur told him he was welcome at the weekly LSAT study group, he couldn't stop the smile from blooming on his face. 

 

Arthur wasn't just book smart. He was shrewd, analytical, and calculating. He also started his college career as a Psych major, and Merlin was pretty sure nothing got past him. Which meant he had to know about Merlin's feelings, right? On the other hand, Merlin didn't know the feelings of the ants he accidentally smashed beneath his boot. Perhaps it was a little too arrogant to assume that Arthur cared enough to pay attention, much less think about him when they weren't together. Thinking about it gave him a headache, the sane part trying to console the rest of him by pointing out that soon Arthur would be gone and he'd be free of this endless torment. 

 

A rotten game. Love. Merlin wasn't a fan. He liked his life a lot more before he discovered love's confusing rules and impossible points. 

 

His first session with Arthur's study group went well. He didn't embarrass himself or give anybody (Arthur) any reason to think he didn't belong in law school. He even earned a clap on his back and another invitation. Or something like an invitation. 

 

"It's your turn to bring the donuts next week, newbie." Arthur said it with a smile, probably indicating he meant it as a joke, but Merlin took him seriously and showed up the next week with a dozen variety pack. 

 

"You didn't have to do this." Arthur bit into one with raspberry filling and grinned. "But thanks." 

 

Arthur's tongue snaked out and licked a red drop away. Merlin had to force himself not to stare at the newly cleaned skin. That was a little too close to blatantly staring at his mouth.   _ Oh, yes, I did. _

 

"It was no problem. Though I'll get more raspberry filled next time." Merlin grinned. "They're my favorite, too." 

 

"I shouldn't even be eating this one." 

 

"Why not." 

 

Arthur patted his stomach. "Gotta watch myself now that I'm done with sports. I don't want to get fat again." 

 

Arthur? The university's Golden God? Fat?! Merlin couldn't wrap his mind around that concept. "Well, I'm sure one donut won't do you in." 

 

"Yeah, but that's always how it starts. And I've got an addictive personality, so I have to be even more careful." 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

Arthur's smile was wolfish. "Once I find something I like, I never want to let it go. Which can be pretty harmful. You know what they say about too much of a good thing?" 

 

"It's never enough?" 

 

Arthur snorted. "Exactly. Which is why I have to be careful." 

 

"Yeah, I can be over-indulgent too sometimes." 

 

"Oh, I'm not talking about going overboard once in awhile. I'm not kidding about having an addictive personality. That's why you never see me partying." 

 

Merlin twitched guiltily. Was that some sort of jibe? Was he implying something? Was he saying that he knew Merlin  _ watched him _ ? Merlin's mind was racing but Arthur's face was as placid as ever, giving him absolutely no hint of his meaning. "I didn't know you didn't party." 

 

"Oh. Thought maybe you'd notice I was never around at the frat parties and stuff." 

 

Merlin laughed. "Why would I notice that? I don't go to those things, either." Because Arthur was never there, so what was the point? 

 

"Sure you do." 

 

"Not to my knowledge. Do you know something about me I don't? Do I sleepwalk to parties?" 

 

"No, but you went to Gawain’s party, and then I know you were at that one to-do with Leon and his massive orgie." 

 

"Massive...orgie? Uh, no I think I missed that one." 

 

Arthur frowned. "Really? Are you sure?" 

 

"Pretty sure I've never been to one of Leon's orgies. Why would you think that?" 

 

"Because he told me..." Arthur's lips smacked shut and he smiled. "Never mind, I must have been thinking about somebody else." 

 

"Guess so. And yeah, I went to one of Gawain's parties, but only one." 

 

That was where he discovered Arthur simply did not accept party invitations, and he wouldn't be randomly dropping by. Merlin thought it peculiar then and even with Arthur's explanation, he still thought it pretty strange. Maybe when Arthur said he had an addictive personality he was hinting at something specific? A recovering alcoholic wouldn't want to be surrounded by booze with no escape. If Merlin ever became a recovering Arthur-aholic, he wouldn't go out of his way to subject himself to Arthur's brilliant, stupid face. 

 

At the third study session, Arthur sat next to him and nudged him with his foot and elbow every few minutes. Merlin sent him questioning looks, but Arthur only ever smiled in response. No other explanation was forthcoming.  Merlin stayed up all night thinking about it, wondering at the significance--if there was any besides the fact that Arthur could be an annoying prat when he wanted to be. 

 

After their fourth session, it struck Merlin that they only had two more. Two more weeks until graduation. Two more weeks until Arthur went...away. Merlin didn't really care where "away" was. There was no acceptable location. Arthur would just be gone. So Merlin went back to his original plan. Gathering up the nerve necessary to ask one simple question. 

 

"Do you want to get some dinner?" He blurted the question without thinking, only then realizing that he'd just invited the entire group to dinner. 

 

"Sure," Gwen said. 

 

"I'm starving," Lancelot agreed. 

 

"Sorry guys, I ate a big lunch today," Arthur said, spreading his arms and arching his back in a huge stretch. He damned near hit Merlin across the face, but that wouldn't have stung anywhere as sharply as his simple refusal. Merlin sighed, his shoulders slumping as he realized he was now trapped eating with two people he barely knew while the one person he wanted escaped from his reach. Merlin supposed that was answer enough. If Arthur liked him, he'd take the chance to spend time with him, big lunch be damned. 

 

"Great. I have to grab my wallet from my room. Why don't I meet you guys at the Pie?" Merlin had his wallet on him. He had no intention of meeting anybody at the Pie--unless Arthur changed his mind about dinner. But he didn't. 

 

Merlin took his time walking back to his dorm that night, shuffling his feet and trying to imagine his new life post-Arthur. His best friend warned him not to fall in love with anybody ever. His mother specifically warned him against Arthur--she was his mother, she noticed when everything changed for him. She figured out he was in love almost before he did. Why didn't he listen to them? Instead of wondering how he'd pick up the pieces of his life, he should be excitedly looking forward to his senior year. He had thirty credits left before he was eligible for graduation. That was ten classes with no Arthur. God, how was he going to survive? 

 

One day at a time. That's what recovering alcoholics did, right? They just took their shit one day at a time. Too bad there wasn't a Twelve Step program to get over Arthur. Or at least a support group. Merlin guessed he wasn't the only one dreading the upcoming year. The Year Without Arthur. He must have had a whole cadre of fans prepared to mourn his absence. 

 

"Merlin." 

 

Great. Now he was so obsessed with Arthur that he was actually hearing his voice. Not a good sign. Better keep that one to himself or his mother would have him locked up in the loony bin. 

 

"Hey! Merlin!" 

 

Wait. Maybe he wasn't hearing things. He spun around and caught sight of Arthur's familiar form, his blond head shining brightly under a street lamp. He tilted his head inquisitively, waiting while Arthur jogged to catch up with him. 

 

"Finally. I've been trying to get your attention for the last block." 

 

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was just caught up in my own head." 

 

"What were you thinking about?" 

 

"Graduation," Merlin blurted. 

 

"You're not graduating this year." 

 

"No, I'm not." But you are. And why couldn't Arthur see that was all that mattered to Merlin? 

 

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" 

 

"No. It's a free country, right?" A much cooler responses than the cheerleader excitedly shouting Arthur's name in his head. It came easily, though. Over the years he'd perfected his cool responses to Arthur. 

 

"I wanted to thank you for coming to study with us." 

 

"Thanks for inviting me." 

 

"I had an ulterior motive, you know." 

 

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?" 

 

"Yeah. You're so smart, I knew you'd motivate me to try harder. I can't have somebody a year younger showing me up, right?" 

 

"Right," Merlin agreed weakly. "That wouldn't be good at all." At least Arthur thought he was smart. That was something. Actually, it meant a lot to Merlin. He just wished it didn't come with the bitter reminder that when it came to Merlin, Arthur had no other ulterior motives. 

 

"You've been a really good friend to me, Merlin. I know you think I haven't noticed, but I have." 

 

"Um..." That was it. That was all he had. Suddenly he didn't feel very smart, suave, or sophisticated. He felt like a frightened animal with his paw stuck in a steel trap. 

 

"I've noticed a few other things, too." 

 

Merlin's mouth ran dry. "Uh huh?" 

 

"I've noticed the way you look at me. I noticed that you dropped out of the English program to pursue a BS in Business. Do you even like business?"

 

Merlin shook his head.  _ I like you. _

 

"Yeah, that's what I figured. I noticed that you always laughed at my jokes, and you went to every single football game and track meet, and you never approved of any of the girls I dated." 

 

Merlin nodded. What else could he do? Everything Arthur said was true. It wouldn't do him any good to deny now. 

 

"But I guess I was waiting for you to make your move. Hoping for it, actually." 

 

"Hoping?" Merlin blinked. "Why?" 

 

"So I could say yes, duh." 

 

"You...say yes?" 

 

"Yeah, me say yes. I thought I'd be on the other side for once, you know? I'm always the one doing the asking, and when I realized the shoe was on the other foot, that somebody was actually interested in pursuing me..."

 

"I...lots of people are interested in you." 

 

"Who? Is there a club?" 

 

"No." Not yet at any rate.

 

"Do you have any names." 

 

"No. But still...I'm sure there has to be dozens." Or hundreds. Why not? 

 

"If there are, they're good at hiding it." 

 

"Better than me, at any rate," Merlin muttered, still humiliated to his very core. 

 

"But why would you want to hide it? Am I some sort of monster? Do you fear me?" 

 

Merlin smiled wanly. "No. It's not that I'm afraid of you." 

 

"Then what? What are you so afraid of that you're going to let me leave without even trying for a kiss?" 

 

"What do you mean? Isn't an obvious? Rejection." 

 

"So you're going to reject yourself before I even have a chance to weigh in?" 

 

"No. That doesn't make any sense." 

 

"Of course it doesn't. Which is why I don't understand your strategy. You're so brilliant, but then you come up with a dud like this, and I have to seriously wonder about you." 

 

Merlin's head was spinning and he gave up on walking, falling down to the grass with a soft grunt. Arthur stood above him, scrutinizing him for a moment before following suit. Merlin plucked a blade of grass from the lawn, spinning it between his fingers, trying to figure out what he was meant to do next. 

 

"I asked you out to dinner tonight," he finally said. 

 

"No you didn't." 

 

"Yes, I did." 

 

"I'm sorry, I must have missed when you said, 'Arthur, I'd like you to join me for dinner.' " 

 

"I said do you want to get some dinner." 

 

"You asked everybody at the table. I'm not interested in a group date. Group sex, maybe. But dates? I like those to be mano a mano, you know?" 

 

"That's good to know about the group sex," Merlin muttered. 

 

"You're not into it?" 

 

"I've never tried it." 

 

"You're missing out." 

 

"So I guess you've been to a few of Leon's orgies?" 

 

"No, I stick with planning my own. Or just letting them happen." 

 

"Because orgies just happen all the time." 

 

"They do when you get the mood right. But we're getting away from the point. If you want to go out with me, you have to ask me." 

 

Merlin checked his watch. They still had an hour before the coffee house closed. "Arthur, would you join me for a cup of coffee this evening?" He nodded at the well-lit building across the quad. "This late at night they sell their leftover pastries for half off." 

 

"Half off? How can I turn that down?" Arthur jumped to his feet and extended his hand. Merlin swallowed and took it, the world suddenly shifting as Arthur easily yanked him to his feet. At that distance--kissing distance--Merlin could smell Arthur's aftershave and soap, and all he had to do was lean forward and tilt his head. Then his mouth would be touching Arthur's crooked lips, and everything would be right in the world. 

 

Instead, he took a steadying step back and tried to catch a lungful of air that wasn't tainted by Arthur's scent. It was impossible. The spicy-sweet musk filled his head and lingered in his nostrils, blocking everything else. They walked side by side, and halfway across the quad, Merlin gathered all of his courage and reached for Arthur's hand. He met no resistance as he closed his fingers around Arthur's, the innocent contact sending a not-so-innocent thrill through him. He used to laugh when his mom listened to her old Beatles albums. "I Wanna Hold Your Hand"? What sort of bullshit was that? 

 

But now Merlin thought he understood. Holding hands could be everything when you started with nothing. 

 

When they reached the door, Arthur didn't disengage. He pulled it open with his left hand and allowed Merlin to pass through first, but still kept a tight grip on Merlin's hand. There were a few other co-eds in the cafe, but they were too busy staring at their computer screens to notice the earth-shattering, world-changing, mind-blowing hand holding happening right in front of them. 

 

"Order for me?" Arthur asked. 

 

"Sure." He asked for two of his regular drinks--a caramel white chocolate mocha with an extra shot of espresso. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Arthur asked once the order was placed and paid for. "Extra espresso? On top of all that sugar? You're going to be up all night." 

 

"No classes in the morning," Merlin pointed out. "Do you have a curfew?" 

 

"No." 

 

Merlin grinned. "Then don't worry about it." 

 

"Fine, but you're going to help me deal with all my extra energy from the sugar and caffeine rush." 

 

"I'm sure we can think of something. There's always running. Or jumping jacks. You like jumping jacks, right?" Merlin deadpanned. 

 

Arthur stared at him blankly before a smile broke through. "I'll show you jumping jacks." 

 

"They burn a lot of calories." 

 

His smile melted into a frown. "Are you saying I need to burn calories? I've been avoiding the donuts. But if you think I need to work out more, I'll do it." 

 

"No, of course I don't think that," Merlin quickly protested. "You're perfect the way you are." 

 

The twinkle returned to Arthur's eye and Merlin realized he'd been played. "You think I'm perfect?" 

 

"Well...you know...it's an expression. That's all."

 

"That's all? Do you think lying is a good start?" 

 

"I'm..." Merlin sighed, cornered. "Okay. It's an expression and it's the truth. But you really shouldn't be surprised. I've been infatuated with you for three years." 

 

Arthur shook his head. "Three years. You know, we could have been getting late night white chocolate mochas every night for the past three years. Well, the past two years at least." 

 

"Why didn't you ever make a move?" 

 

Arthur shrugged. "I like the role-reversal. Besides,  I didn't want to make this too easy for you. People tend to respect what they have to fight for." 

 

It made sense. Too much sense. He'd wasted so much time. And for what? Because he was afraid. He was going to be trapped in an Arthur-less existence, and instead of fond memories to keep him company, he had a healthy dose of bitter regret. 

 

"Hey," Arthur said gently, pulling Merlin from his despondent thoughts. "I'm not gone yet." 

 

Merlin summoned a grin. "How's the drink? Do you like it?" 

 

"It's...really sweet. But I do like it." He took a long sip from his straw and smiled with a little too much enthusiasm. 

 

"That sounds like fake pep. You don't have to drink it if you don't like it. I'll take it." 

 

"Are you kidding me? I do not ever want to see you hyped on that much caffeine. You'll be swinging off the chandelier in no time." 

 

"There's no chandelier in my dorm."

 

"Fine, then I'll have to scrape you down from the ceiling." He took another long sip. "I guess I can always make you do jumping jacks." 

 

Merlin grimaced. "Ew. No." 

 

"Not a fan?" 

 

"I'm not a fan of most physical activity," Merlin admitted. 

 

"I guess that explains why you never tried out for Track. Honestly, I kind of expected you to." 

 

"I considered it very seriously. But...ultimately I thought that might be a little obvious." 

 

"Maybe, but we could have had a good time. Especially on the away trips." 

 

Merlin's frown deepened. "Okay, no more 'could haves' or 'should haves' tonight. It's too depressing." 

 

"Fair enough. I'll abstain as much as I can." 

 

They didn't linger in the coffee shop for very long, both of them feeling the pull of the mild spring night. It was the first time in recent memory that they could walk around after sunset without a jacket. The moon was fat overhead, and the stars were more than a faint promise for the first time in months. A quick storm had blown through that afternoon and cleared out all the smog, allowing them their patch of heaven. Merlin couldn't stop stealing glances at Arthur because this was happening. He didn't know exactly what "this" was, but it was definitely happening. 

 

"Merlin?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Remember our earlier chat about asking me to dinner, and how you have to make your mood, and how I'm not going to make it easy for you?" 

 

"I do." 

 

"Did any of that sink in or...?" 

 

Merlin stopped to stare him, perplexed. Arthur looked back patiently. Merlin's wheels turned. Arthur licked his lips, his perfect tongue running over his perfect bottom lip. Merlin realized Arthur was waiting for a kiss. 

 

Merlin could not deal with the pressure of kissing Arthur. Even if he was one hundred percent sure Arthur would return the kiss rather than push him away. At the same time, he didn't want to let this moment--this night--become another 'could have' and he definitely didn't need a spare 'should have' in his life. How many regrets was he willing to accumulate due to Arthur? How many sleepless nights did he want to devote to his pointless fear and cowardice? 

 

None. The answer to both of those questions was a big, fat zero. So when it really came down to it, Merlin only had one option. Fortunately, this was not his first kiss. He didn't have enough experience to call himself an expert at the labial arts, but he wasn't a novice, either. He held Arthur by the arms and took a step forward, his eyes locked with Arthur's, his heart hammering in his ears. He knew the pulse in his throat was probably jumping, betraying his fear and excitement. Curious, he spared a glance at Arthur's pulse point and saw his was jumping, too. 

 

Was he nervous, too? Excited? Something else? 

 

Regardless of Arthur's exact feelings, they were both keyed up on anticipation, adrenaline, and caffeine. Merlin didn't exactly expect fireworks, but he should have because that first kiss was explosive. A spark ignited between their lips and traveled straight done Merlin's spine to find its new home in his groin. The tentative kiss was immediately not enough, and Merlin deepened the caress with a hungry moan. Arthur opened up to him without any hesitation or fight--as easy as he implied he would be. Merlin shifted his thigh between Arthur's legs and felt the tell-tale bulge there, his own cock jumping at the realization that Arthur was already hard. 

 

"God, Merlin," Arthur moaned against his mouth. Merlin made a brief sound agreement. God was right. Good God Almighty have mercy on this sinner, Merlin prayed as he dove in for another kiss. Kissing Arthur was like mainlining a drug--he even got a natural high from it. His head was floating, his body was buzzing and weightless, and Arthur tasted of caramel and chocolate. Beneath the artificial flavor of coffee, he simply tasted delicious. Arthur fisted his hair and plunged his tongue into Merlin's mouth, demanding his own taste, taking over the kiss until Merlin whimpered and happily submitted to his strength. 

 

They sank to the ground together without any conscious decision. They just didn't have the wherewithal to support each other, and when Merlin headed to the soft, fragrant grass, Arthur happily followed, their mouths still fused together. Merlin realized his hands weren't doing anything, and right on the tail end of that he had the epiphany that his hands really should be doing something. They should be doing a lot of things because Arthur had a perfect body--that was objective fact as far as Merlin was concerned--and Merlin had done nothing but dream of that body for three years. 

 

He wasn't surprised to discover that Arthur felt even better than he looked. He started in the safe zone of Arthur's arms, drawing his hands up and down his firm biceps and flexing triceps, then over his broad shoulders. He dated a few guys with nice muscles, but he couldn't remember ever being fascinated by the simple feel of them. And Arthur was  _ covered _ in these amazing muscles, offering plenty of opportunity to be astounded and pleased. Merlin's boldness grew with each caress, and he moved beyond Arthur's arms to mold his hands over his back. He tugged at the shirt, gathering the material up in his fingers until Arthur's torso and back was half exposed to his questing touch. He pressed into the tight muscles, applying pressure to the knots he found there until Arthur finally broke away from their endless kiss. 

 

"Oh my God, Merlin." 

 

"What?" 

 

"That. Whatever you just did. What are you doing?" 

 

"Massage?" 

 

"Yes. More please? That...oh my God." 

 

Merlin grinned. "You can have more. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." 

 

Arthur whipped his shirt off and stretched out on the lawn, folding his arms under his head. Merlin caught his breath, his eyes feasting where his hands had already explored. God, Arthur was beautiful. No matter what happened between them, Merlin would already remember Arthur as he was in this moment--shining in the moonlight, patiently waiting for Merlin's touch, pliant and wanting. Merlin bent his fingers back, cracking his knuckles, and began at the top. 

 

Arthur's back was full of knots. Considering his reaction to the light massage Merlin had started with, he'd probably been carrying them all around for awhile. Merlin wasn't fully trained, but he'd taken a few classes and workshops and he knew more about massage than the average bear. He easily founded the most tender, tense spots and worked the knots free with his long fingers, pushing on and manipulating the tight muscle until it finally unbunched. Each time he freed one, Arthur grunted and groaned, visibly relieved with each of Merlin's successes. 

 

Merlin worked his way down Arthur's pristine back, taking his time and resisting the temptation to add his mouth to the massage. He did intend to use his mouth to get Arthur wound up, but only after he worked every knot loose. When he reached Arthur's waistband, he tugged on it without hesitation, pulling it halfway down his ass. He pushed the boxers down, too, exposing the twin moons of Arthur's dimpled cheeks. Merlin wanted to kiss those dimples, and made a mental note to do so as soon as possible. 

 

"Ooohhhhhh. What..this is witchcraft. Must be witchcraft." 

 

"No, just a little bit of energy work." 

 

"You do energy work?" 

 

"My hippy friends taught me about this. Do you like it?" 

 

"Nnghnnnggg." 

 

"I'm going to take that as a yes."  He continued his journey down, his eyes widening as he tested Arthur's ass. His glutes were ridiculously tight. How was he even walking around like this? Merlin knew one thing for sure--he was going to change Arthur's life tonight one way or the other. 

 

"Oh...my...God..." Arthur murmured thickly, arching his ass up to meet Merlin's hands. Merlin blinked, suddenly dizzy at the sight. Arthur had an amazing ass and watching it pop out like that...it made Merlin's mouth water...and his more noble inclinations fell away. He tugged Arthur's clothes lower, ostensibly to continue working on his glutes and his upper thighs. The underside of his sac was clearly visible, but not his cock. That was okay. Merlin only had one focus at the moment, and that was Arthur's big, round booty. He never thought of himself as an ass man, but that was only because until this moment he never saw Arthur's naked ass. 

 

He kneaded the mounds of flesh, keeping the motions completely professional until he caught sight of Arthur's tight, pink pucker. That was too much to withstand. He was only human, after all. He dropped his head down and stuck his tongue out, letting the very tip flick over Arthur's ring of muscle. Arthur jumped at the contact, but settled back into his place, his ass still popped out, still waiting for Merlin's tongue. He did it again, this time lingering a little longer, circling the tip around his opening again and again. Arthur's hips moved in minute jerks, and other than the occasional sharp intake of breath, he was silent. Merlin wasn't discouraged by that silence. He sensed there was more to it than lack of response--in fact, it was nothing but response, deafening in its quality. 

 

Well, Arthur wanted him to make his move. It couldn't get anymore direct than this. 

 

Merlin didn't have a lot of experience with this act, but he didn't let that get in the way of what he wanted to do. Until that moment, he had no idea that licking Arthur's ass constituted something he really wanted, but his mouth watered for more. Something told him this wasn't a normal occurrence for Arthur either, and the thought of giving Arthur an experience he'd never had before sent a thrill down Merlin's spine. To be honest, that thought did more for him than having Arthur half-naked and stretched out in the moonlight--and the sight of Arthur in that state was already wreaking havoc on his nervous system. 

 

He held Arthur's cheeks apart and slipped his tongue against his hole. He circled the pucker slowly, letting his tongue tease and glide over the sensitive skin. He paid exceptionally close attention Arthur's response, letting each tiny moan and shift in his hips guide each decision. Every flick of his tongue was deliberate and calculated, from the placement to the pressure to the duration. His only goal, his only desire, was to maximize Arthur's pleasure until he was a begging, whimpering, pleading pile of mush. That seemed like the best way to make up for three years of wasted time and neglect. His own pleasure was secondary to Arthur's, entirely reliant on his reactions and ultimate satisfaction. 

 

Not that Merlin didn't enjoy it. He wasn't sure he wanted to work rimming into his regular routine, but at the moment, there wasn't anything else he'd rather do. He stuck to the exterior, lapping and laving the skin with attention until Arthur was humping his hips forward, pushing against Merlin's face with tiny, weak thrusts. Merlin slid his hand over his hip and past the waistband of his boxers, slipping his fingers under the garment as easily as could be. He shivered as he wrapped his fingers around Arthur's cock, the culmination of so many fantasies happening with that one gesture. He spent so many hours thinking about Arthur's dick--especially after he got a glimpse of it once at the gym--that just touching him answered at least a dozen of his idle questions. With his thumb sliding over the ridge of his crown, he stroked up and down. Arthur responded by pushing forward, temporarily distracted from what Merlin was doing with his tongue. 

 

Merlin made the decision on a subconscious level, his tongue acting as an independent agent as it slipped past the muscle. He did expect some sort of foul taste, but there was only a slightly earthier musk to Arthur's natural flavor. Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur's shaft, speeding up the tempo as his tongue darted back and forth, in and out of Arthur's channel. Arthur grunted, his hips gyrating wildly while he rocked back and forth on his knees. Merlin thought he heard his name among the jumble of moans, but it all fell over him in the same song, a primal accompaniment to his dirty act. 

 

The heat of Arthur's body was intense, the energy radiating from his flesh into the much cooler night air. Sweat beaded on Merlin's forehead and slipped behind his ear, and he felt a similar sheen on Arthur's skin. He was so caught up in the taste and sound, the heated physicality of Arthur's response, that he lost track of the rest of the world. He forgot he was in the middle of the campus in the middle of the week. He forgot about the possibility of fellow students, security, or even the Dean stumbling over them and finding Merlin's face buried in Arthur's ass. He forgot whatever lingering aversions he had. The lights were on but nobody was home. 

 

Arthur didn't help their chances of not getting caught. The harder Merlin fucked him with his tongue, the faster he stroked his cock, the louder Arthur got.  Merlin's cock was hard and leaking in his pants, twitching with every single amazing, surprising sound Arthur produced.  Merlin wouldn't make him be quiet, even if he could. But there really wasn't anything he could do to quiet Arthur's enthusiasm, short of stopping. And he wasn't about to do that. Not until he had Author's come dripping in his hand and the heady memory of Arthur's orgasm locked away in his memory vault. 

 

"Oh fuck yes oh fuck me fuck me oh fuck Merlin fuck...fuck yes...fuck. So good. Merlin. You're so good." 

 

The handful of words Merlin could actually make out as Arthur moaned and barked and panted his way through his growing pleasure. Merlin could actually feel it building in Arthur's body, like the tension along an unstable fault line. There were disturbances and mini-quakes, moments when he seemed ready to break and then Merlin would ease back. It was like turning a safety valve. Arthur relaxed in increments, letting his guard down and that's when Merlin would attack him again, when his defenses were lowered. Then he started it all over again, pushing at all the necessary buttons to put him on the edge again. 

 

Arthur finally got wise to the game because his words changed ever so slightly. "Oh fuck yes oh fuck me please please Merlin please I need please please please." 

 

Merlin could have probably kept up the torture all night long. The only thing more satisfying than giving Arthur pleasure unlike anything he'd experienced before was taking it away again. Holding it just out of reach. Then the shoe was on the other foot, and finally Merlin had something Arthur wanted. Arthur could know it what it was to ache and yearn and be helpless to do anything about it. Because he was putty in Merlin's hand, completely at the mercy of whatever whim controlled the speed and pressure of Merlin's hand or the pattern of his tongue. 

 

Power. For the first time in their relationship, he had some of it. And he liked it. It was more intoxicating than any drink, hit him harder and took him higher than any drug. 

 

But he didn't have complete control over Arthur's body. With all the intense and unfamiliar sensations rolling through Arthur, Merlin was bound to lose hold of the reins. Arthur's hips slammed forward and his back arched, his face turning upward to the moon as he shot his load. The come spurted through Merlin's fingers, some strings landing on Arthur's chest and shirt, others laying across the grass in thin ropes. Arthur chuckled and the chuckle turned into a shiver and a sigh. 

 

"I really made a mess there." Merlin rolled to his side and Arthur pushed himself up to his knees, wiping the fluid from his stomach with his fingers, then sliding his hand over the grass. "That...Merlin where did you learn how to do that?" 

 

"I didn't learn it. I just sort of...winged it." 

 

"Some improv work, huh?" Arthur smiled. "I like the way your mind works. I mean it. I really, really like it."  He pulled his shirt down and his pants up and jumped to his feet. He spread his arms out in a big stretch, his body long and lithe like a cat's. Merlin already missed the feel of it. 

 

"Come here." Arthur took Merlin by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Merlin did not expect a kiss--at least not until he had the chance to brush his teeth--but Arthur surprised him, yanking him into a solid embrace and claiming his mouth with a passionate kiss. Merlin grunted in surprise, but Arthur would not let him pull away, wouldn't let him break the kiss. He seemed determined to sweep his tongue over every inch of Merlin's mouth, all the way to the back of his tonsils. Before too long, Merlin felt like it was more than an assault than a kiss, and still it continued. 

 

And then Arthur cupped the back of his neck, expertly applying pressure to the tender spots right at the base of his skull. Merlin melted. It was as simple as that. His legs went weak, his spine turned into a wet noodle, and he slumped against Arthur's body. Arthur moved suddenly, applying pressure to a new spot and something slid into place. Merlin didn't know what it was, what Arthur had done, all he knew was that he felt the difference all the way down his spine. 

 

"What...what...?" Merlin stammered when Arthur broke the kiss. 

 

"I decompressed your neck. I thought it was the least I could do after that massage. Of course, it's not all I'm going to do to show my gratitude." 

 

"I...I think that might have been better than orgasm." 

 

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean, I give pretty amazing orgasms." 

 

"Better than the one you just got?" 

 

"I'll have to let you be the judge of that." He skimmed his fingers down Merlin's arm and took his hand. "What do you say we go back to my place? I've got a king-sized bed and no roommate." 

 

"Okay. For the rest of the night you're the brain of the operations." 

 

Arthur laughed. "I don't think that's a very good idea." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I think I just jizzed my brains out. Let's share the responsibility. You had the first great idea, then I suggested we go to mine--arguably the best idea of the night--and now you're in charge of the next decision." 

 

"Blowjob." 

 

Arthur nodded. "Blowjob it is." 

 

"We make a good team." 

 

"Yeah, I thought we might." Arthur pulled Merlin firmly against his side. "Glad I got the chance to see I was right about that. Aren't you?" 

 

Merlin licked his lips. "Absolutely. More than glad." Ecstatic. Relieved. And above all else, excited. He was done wasting his time and wasting his life. From now on, nothing would stand between him and what he wanted. Nothing would stand between him and Arthur. 

 


End file.
